1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor damping structure for an actuator device used in an automobile or other vehicle, particularly a motor damping structure for an actuator device having excellent durability.
2. Background Information
FIGS. 13 to 15 show a known motor damping structure for an automobile actuator device according to a conventional technology.
First, the constituent features of an actuator device 1 and motor damping structure according to the conventional technology will be explained. A hollow box-like casing 2 is made chiefly of a resin material and combines an upper actuator case (not shown in the drawings) a lower actuator case 3 like that shown in FIG. 14.
A motor supporting recess 4 for supporting a drive motor 6 is formed inside the lower actuator case 3 of the casing 2, and a motor housing 6a of the drive motor 6 is fixed to a tape mounting surface 4a of the motor support recess with an adhesive tape 5 as shown in FIG. 13.
A worm gear 7a of a reduction gear section 7 serving as a power transmitting section is provided on a motor shaft 6b of the drive motor 6 such that a torque of the drive motor 6 can be transmitted.
An output shaft 7b of the reduction gear section 7 is provided such that it protrudes outward from an upper face section of the upper actuator case (not shown) of the casing 2 and is connected to a driven member.
Next, operational effects of the motor damping structure for an actuator device according to the conventional technology will be explained.
In a motor damping structure for an actuator device according to the conventional technology, the motor housing 6a of the drive motor 6 is fixed to the tape mounting surface 4a of the motor support recess 4 with the adhesive tape 5.
When the motor shaft 6b of the drive motor 6 is driven (rotated) in accordance with a control section (not shown), the rotational direction and rotational angle of the output shaft 7b is changed by the reduction gear section 7 and the driven member is moved to a desired position.
Dimensional tolerances between the motor housing 6a and the tape mounting surface 4a and vibrations generated when the drive motor 6 rotates are absorbed by elastic deformation of the adhesive tape 5 in the thickness direction of the adhesive tape 5.
A configuration in which a drive motor 6 is fixed inside a casing 2 such that a periphery of a bearing section of the motor housing 6a is supported is also known (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-159475).